Vincent Bell
Vince 'is a notorious thug that is the leader of a gang. He used Anson Russ for his dirty work (like selling and buying drugs) before his death. He then forced Bianca DeSousa to sell drugs to keep her and Drew Torres alive, forced her into sex, and into a relationship with him. He has been arrested and resides in jail, awaiting trial for further sentencing, while Bianca and Drew will be facing him in court for threatening and endangering their lives, making Bianca sell illegal drugs, and injuring Adam Torres. Vince is portrayed by Brendan Jeffers. Character History Season 11 In [[Spring Fever|'Spring Fever]], Vince is first seen hanging out with Anson. He is also the only one besides Drew to see Bianca kill Anson, and finds Bianca's bracelet at the crime scene. The next day, when Drew and Bianca are looking for the bracelet, they find Vince, and he threatens the couple because they killed a fellow gang member. Drew finds Vince later in the week through the help of Bianca's friend, and Vince has a proposition for Drew to keep him from killing him. He tells Drew that he only has to kill someone and they never have to see him again. Later, Drew goes to Officer Turner, confesses about everything, and is taken into custody and tells them everything about Vince. In What's My Age Again?, Mrs. Torres has a restraining order put on him, but Drew knows better than to trust a piece of paper to protect him. Later, Drew and Mrs.Torres goes to his lawyer for a meeting and it proves Drew right about him having self defense for Bianca. Drew also asked his lawyer about Vince, but his lawyer says that they are having custody on him but they don't know how long he's going to be in jail. In [[Idioteque|'Idioteque']], Drew discovers that Vince is released from jail. But later, Bianca asks Vince how she can get Vince to leave Drew alone, but her question actually reminds him that he needs to pay a visit to Drew. He offers to leave Drew alone if Bianca will sleep with him, which she agrees to do. Later in the episode, Vince's gang stalks Drew and eventually beats him up, promising to be back for him later. The only reason Vince does not participate with the beating is because of the restraining order against him. In Drop It Like Its Hot (1), Vince forces Bianca by threatening her to sell drugs at Degrassi. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), when Bianca says that she won't sell the drugs at Degrassi, Vince slaps her and tells her you must do what your told. He later apologizes to her by buying her lingerie. In'Dead and Gone (1)', he is seen talking to Bianca outside of the school. Later, Drew tricks him into thinking he would be meeting Bianca, when instead Drew confronts him. Drew openly taunts him, and they make a deal. In Dead and Gone (2), he comes to the prom and Bianca confronts him asking him why he is here. Drew goes up and states they had a deal. Drew and Vince start to fight, and Drew is the winner. Vince is angry and fires two shots and runs off. One of the bullets hits Adam in the shoulder. Later, he is seen being arrested by the police. Quotes *(To Bianca and Drew): "Hey!!" (First Line) *(To Drew): "Anson wasn't my friend, he was useful. He helped me get paid." *(To Drew): "We could use a squeaky clean guy like you." *(To Bianca): "Squeaky clean boyfriend? I owe him a visit, don't I?" *(To Drew): "Yeah man, it's over." *(To Drew): "You gonna stop me?" *"We're epic together? You know that, right?" Trivia *Drew Torres has a restraining order against him. *He was arrested, but couldn't be held on charges so he was let free. *He forced Bianca DeSousa to have sex with him. *He witnessed the death of his fellow gang member Anson Russ. *He appears to have a crush on Bianca, as he forced her into a relationship to save herself and Drew. *He shot Adam at the prom after Drew beat him up in a physical fight. *When he shot his gun, he shot two bullets, one hit Adam, and it is unknown where the other one went. *Vince is the 4th character in Degrassi history to shoot someone. Vince Shot Adam, Claude Tanner shot himself, Rick Murray shot Jimmy Brooks, and Chris shot Spinner Mason. *Vince is also the 4th character in Degrassi History to abuse his then-girlfriend. He abused Bianca DeSousa. The first was Scott Smith who abused Kathleen Mead, the second was Rick Murray who abused Terri MacGreggor, and the third was Bobby Beckonridge who abused Fiona Coyne. Relationships *Bianca DeSousa (Forced Relationship) **Start Up: Prior to''' Drop It Like It's Hot (1)' (1122) **Break Up: 'Dead and Gone (2)''' (1129)Dead and Gone (2) ***Reason: Vince got arrested after Bianca called the police on him and his gang. Category:Season 11 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Drugs Category:Jail Category:Gang Category:Fights Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Abuse